The language of dance
by celestial power
Summary: Sesshomaru tests his own limits as Kagome shows him how to love all the while teaching him the language of dance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **A/n: I wanted to try out something new, for the first time ever, I present you a series of drabbles all said in the point of view of Sesshomaru-sama.**

 **Before beginning this, I would like to say this, I really don't know much about the language of dance or anything about the way dance it is conveyed. I am trying to learn as much and create a fantasy of my own. So dancers, please don't take any offense at this and please do tell me if I am wrong at anything. I would truly love to learn the language that dance really is.**

 **~Enjoy!**

 _ **Movement1: The art of moving away- to move away from a person, an object, state or oneself.**_

I look at you as you twirl around once again, as you held out your hand to the ward that I allow to follow me. I was taken aback when the last week you had walked up to me asking if you could teach her a lesson or two in dance. Then I had looked at you and asked you about what would be the use of the knowledge of dance to a mere human. You had simply stared back at me with those blazing blue inferno of yours and had curtly answered me back~

"Well Sesshomaru, even we humans have the need for the knowledge of dancing. Dance has a language you know and it can help us, humans, to communicate in a more loving manner if you knew what love is!"

Your eyes held a belief in them, a belief that you knew the thing that even I was unaware of. Pathetic! I am a demon lord and I have seen more daylights than you could even count in your entire pathetic human life.

I had asked you then to educate me in the language of dance, your eyes had lit did you not know that I was mocking you! That look in your eyes sent something stirring in the primal parts of me, I was so sure then that you would miserably fail in your pathetic attempt at educating me, the Lord of demons. But you were sure, determined and that had brought a smile to my face, a smile filled with anticipation, the anticipation of seeing you defeated, your ideas getting crumbled at the face of your failure, failed at the task of outwitting me.

* * *

You are now moping, moping over that idiot of a half-breed and his inability of choosing between the ones he loves. Love? I snort. What is this love? Some form of making a fool of yourself more than you already are? It certainly seems to me like that as seeing you crying your heart out because of something so insignificant made me turn away in amusement. You, humans, are simply the most pathetic and sickeningly amusing creatures ever to walk the face of this land. But my ward is different, she is not like you humans, she is more mature, more knowledgeable. I would like to see what you teach her because you seem to be the one lacking in your own self preservence.

I see as you walk up to me, your eyes still partially glistening from the unshed tears under the light of the moonlight. You look at me with a small smile on your face and mutter a soft apology. My eyebrow rises on their own, asking you of what it is.

You smile another of those sickeningly sweet smiles of yours and then twirl around in that white nightgown of yours, the ends of the gown flowing as silk behind your back, your arched body gleaming under the moonlight. You twirl once more as your entire body rises to place your weight on your toes and then you glide away from me, twirling all the while, your arms stretched out and your body arched in an unforgivable graceful bend. My eyes widen of their own accord, I was unable to hide my surprise. I had to grudgingly admit that your visage looked like a siren, luring men to their downfall. But not me, never me, I was more refined, more controlled, you would never lure me.

You stopped your twirling mid-step and then seemingly gaining your footing; you walked back towards me, all the while keeping your head bowed. You look nothing ethereal anymore; you are once again the human mortal that you really are. I stare at you, waiting for you to speak~

"That Sesshomaru was the language of dance. That movement is known as moving away. I know you don't care but sharing this with someone will make my resolve more profound. I will try to move away from Inuyasha. I will try to forget him. I know telling you this will probably mean nothing but I still hope that if any day I falter, you would be there to at least remind me of my own weakness. For a fact I know, you love to hit people where it hurts the most!"

You surprise me once again with those words of yours. You presume to know this Sesshomaru? But I had to admit, you knew how to make people work. But never me, you will never control me. I looked at you once again, my eyes wanting to burn at your insolence. But I cannot show you, I cannot show that you affect me in whichever way possible. My lips curled up in disdain of your behavior and I turned around, walking away from you and from the pure white purity of yours. Still, my non-existent heart gave a little squeeze in the prospect of you forgetting him. I was not happy with the development in the least.

 **That is it for today.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Do not hesitate to point out my mistakes or any general idea you want to put forward. I would include as much of your ideas as I can.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~ Celestial.**


End file.
